The game of table tennis is familiar to many and involves batting a small resilient ball upon the surface of a table tennis table. Across the middle of the table is a relatively low net. The table tennis ball is batted back and forth over the net. The ball strikes the opponent's side of the table after going over the net. The ball must land on the opponent's side of the table. The opposing player must return the ball before it hits the table a second time or drops to the floor.
The play of table tennis often involves shots which direct the ball to the side, at or near the net. These shots are intentionally difficult to return. However, they lead to a stop in the play. Thus there is a desire by many table tennis players to have longer rallies and fewer interruptions of play.
The current invention improves play by providing side rebound panels which allow laterally directed balls to rebound back toward the table thereby enabling play to continue longer. They also introduce a new dimension and provide additional strategies of play.